What If
by daseyisluv
Summary: A mestiny and jarr oneshot set in the slight future


a/n:This is a jarr and mestiny one shot. Do not read if you do not like either couples. I dedicate this to my bestie Christy otherwise known as kat since this is her b-day! Hope you all enjoy it and I don't own the characters owned by oltl. Here is the song that inspired the title of the fic youtube . com /watch?v=erKbjZkClcg . Read on!

**What if **

Since his classes where over he decided to go to the park and just think. Ever since he met Starr he couldn't stop thinking about her. Not to mention she was a great kisser. He felt sparks during those three kisses. James had felt this way about another girl. Sure he had a couple of girlfriends but none of them ever compared to Starr. He was pretty sure she felt it too but was too deep in denial. It didn't take a genius to see that she was her true self around him. Something which disappeared whenever that loser boyfriend of hers was around. He had no clue why she was even still with him with all of the things he had done. But he knew one day that Starr would come to her senses and dump his ass. James was just approaching the park when he spotted Starr sitting on their table crying once again. He walked over to her quietly so as not to startle her.

"Run out of those tissues I gave you twinkle?" He asked with a sparkle in is eyes. She looked at him startled with tear stained cheeks.

...

Matthew was back in the locker room after a long and grueling practice. Coach had really worked him hard. But his mind wasn't on that at all or on the fact that his muscles where quite sore but on a certain someone. Unlike what everyone else it wasn't Dani that was on his mind but a certain someone else entirely. Truth was he got over Dani months ago but he had pretended not to to hide how he truly felt. The girl he couldn't get off his mind was actually his best friend Destiny,whom he had feelings for quite awhile. Probably ever since the first time they kissed in play rehearsal all those months ago. Then he had pretended to be unaffected by it but it struck him to his core. He was probably,most definitely in love with her. But he was pretty sure that no one could tell. Stepping out of the shower he got dressed quickly. He made his way into the gym where Destiny was sitting there on the bleachers ironically where they had first met.

"Cretin." He heard Destiny call out.

"Excuse me?" Matthew exclaimed loudly. Which caused her to turn and look at him blushing.

...

When he didnt get a response out of Starr he sat down on top of the table.

"Whats wrong with you twinkle?" He asked once again.

"Its nothing." She insisted sniffling.

"And is this 'nothing' the reason your 'allergies' are acting up again?" James retorted playfully. He would give anything to see a smile on that beautiful face of hers.

"I guess you could say that." Starr admitted reluctantly.

"So does this 'Nothing' have a name?" James asked. It was probably that boyfriend of hers.

"Cole." She muttered quietly so he could barely hear her.

"Cole?" He asked just to make sure that he heard her right this time.

"Yes." Starr replied angrily.

"What did he do this time?" James asked her. Seriously he thought this guy already got the picture.

"It wasn't exactly a what..." She said bitterly.

"So it was a who?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied in the same tone.

"And it is?" James asked.

"Hannah." She spat.

...

"Oh sorry Matthew I wasn't talking to you." Destiny apologized.

"I'm glad I don't want to see you mad at me. So who is this so called 'cretin' anyways?" Matthew asked taking a seat besides her.

"Darren." She spat angrily.

"What did he do to you?" He asked. It was probably a doozy.

"You don't want to know." She replied harshly. Boy was he glad it wasn't him that she was mad at.

"Tell me, Des." He replied softly, squeezing her knee gently. Matthew felt on fire by that simple touch.

"I warned you. Know how Darren was following me around like a puppy dog before we got together?" She asked.

"Yeah I do,why?" Matthew asked.

"Just let me tell this okay? (He nodded) And when we got together he treated me like a queen? (he nodded again) Well guess what?" She asked.

"What?" He asked.

"It was all just a lie!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Matthew exclaimed angrily.

"Turns out he did all that for a stupid bet."

...

"So what does Hannah have to do with why your mad at Cole?" James asked placing a comforting hand on her shoulder cupping it slightly. To his surprise she didn't shake it off.

"He cheated on me with her. Again." She exclaimed angrily.

"Wait what do you mean again?" He asked in shock. Why anyone would want to cheat on Starr was beyond him.

"You remember when we went on the run together?" Starr asked.

"Yes,Good times." He replied.

"Well remember I told you that Cole ran off with her and she told him that we were having an affair?" Starr asked.

James just nodded.

"During that time period she convinced him that we were sleeping together and they almost slept together. Actually he was the one who initiated it." She laughed bitterly.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"My thoughts exactly and what was even worse he tried to blame me for it." She replied.

"Bastard." James spat angrily.

"But that time doesn't even begin to compare to this time it was even worse than the first time. Much worse."

...

"Asshole." Matthew exclaimed.

"Oh wait it gets even better." She replied sarcastically.

"How?" He asked. It was pretty bad already he wasn't sure how much worse it could get.

"You want to know what the bet was about?" She asked.

"Tell me." He said.

"Apparently there was a bet going around the basketball team about how they would get a lot of money if one of them could seal the deal with me." Destiny replied bitterly.

"What?" He exclaimed angrily.

"It was all about whomever could stick it to Matthew Buchanan about stealing his girl." She said looking at him. Crap was he that obvious!

"That's absurd!" Matthew sputtered. Which luckily she didn't notice.

"That's what I told Darren and he said I should look closely at my surroundings whatever that means." Destiny replied. Jeesh did everyone know how he felt about her?

"Oh." Matthew replied softly.

"What does that mean Matthew?" She asked gazing at him crap.

...

"What could be worse than what he did the first time?" James asked.

"After class I went to the apartment to drop off my books when I heard screaming inside the bedroom. So I walked into the bedroom and truth turns out that it was Cole and Hannah having sex in our bed!" She exclaimed.

"You have got to be kidding me!" James yelled.

"I wish I was. I coughed loudly to make my presence known and they both covered themselves up with the sheet. Cole then proceeded to give me some lame explanation about why he was sleeping with her. Tired of his of excuses I broke up with him." Starr explained.

"Are you glad?" James asked carefully.

"Yes because I was always having to forgive him for something practically every single week." Starr said.

"Well I'm glad you made the decision and your happy with it." James replied.

"There was more to it actually. We had been over for awhile even before she stepped into our lives. We were far from perfect despite what everyone thought. There was one other reason why...

...

"Do you need me to repeat the question?" Destiny asked.

"No." Matthew replied.

"Then go on with the answer to the question." She replied.

"I get what Darren said but still anyone who hurts you is stupid in my book." He answered.

"I get that Darren is a jackass. What I don't get is why he said that. Care to enlighten me?" Destiny asked.

"I think that he meant that you should take a good look in front of you and what you have been searching for is right there in front of you." Matthew replied hopefully she would get what he was trying to say without him trying to explain it.

"What do you mean whats right in front of me? What have I been searching for?" She asked puzzled.

"It means if you look deep into your heart you can see whats been there all along." Matthew said. He wished she would just get to it before he exploded.

"That is what Buchanan?" She asked. He gulped.

...

"Whats the other reason?" James asked curiously.

"You." Starr replied.

"Me?" He replied shocked.

"Yes you." She said grinning slightly.

"But I thought that you and I where just friends?" James sputtered.

"Yeah and just friends just kiss each other for the hell of it and enjoy it. Friends get jealous when they see them with other people." Starr replied.

A large grin appeared on James face. "You enjoyed those kisses?"

"Yes I did." She replied blushing slightly.

"You were jealous of me and Langston?" He asked happily.

"Yes very much so." Starr said blushing.

"I knew it!" James exclaimed happily.

Starr chuckled. "Would you just shut up and kiss me?"

"Gladly." James replied and that was that.

...

"I thought you could see into my heart Evans." Matthew replied flirtatiously.

"Well I guess my visions a little hazy would you mind clearing it up for me?" She asked.

"Gladly. Look into my heart and you will only see one thing." Matthew replied.

"And that would be?" Destiny asked.

"You." He said simply gazing into her eyes.

"Me?" She asked surprised.

"Yes you. You have been here awhile you know." Matthew replied grabbing one of her hands and placing it on his rapidly beating heart.

"It's beating really fast." She replied in amazement.

"Only for you Des." Matthew replied sincerely.

"How long?" Destiny asked.

"Since we kissed right there." He said pointing to the stage.

"Wow." She replied.

"It is all wow and you know what else is wow?" He asked.

"What?" Destiny asked.

"This." Matthew replied and just simply kissed her.


End file.
